By Your Side
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Mira is pregnant and she's feeling down about the whole thing. Will Sasuke help her feel better? Sasuke x OC


**A/N: Brand new fanfic I just posted on dA! It was part of a trade with a friend of mine. She seems to like it so I'm happy. :3 I just wonder how good of a daddy Sasuke'll be~**

**Shizuoka Namine "Mira" is © to Maya1121 (on deviantART); Uchiha Sasuke and Hy****ūga Hinata ****are © to Kishimoto Masashi's NARUTO (Shippuuden); Story is © to moi~**

* * *

"A babe in the house is a well-spring of pleasure, a messenger of peace and love, a resting place for innocence on earth, a link between angels and men." – Martin Fraquhar Tupper

Shizuoka Namine, mostly known as "Mira" by her friends and family, was in utter shock when she discovered some news at the doctor's one morning. She had gone for her usual check-up but the doctor returned with some surprising results.

"Congratulations, Shizuoka-san! You're eight weeks in!"

Mira's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Wait," she muttered in disbelief. "Are you saying...?"

Confused, the doctor looked down at her clipboard and slowly nodded. "Yes, you're pregnant," she replied as she raised an eyebrow. "Did you not expect this?"

"Not in a million frickin' years!"

The doctor stared at her in slight surprise, not used to a patient with such a reaction. "D-Did you use a condom during intercourse?"

It hit Mira like a ton of bricks and she lowered her head. "N-No..."

She heard the doctor giggle and she put a hand on her shoulder. "You should tell your boyfriend the news," she said, "Then you can come back and let me know what he thinks."

"Thanks, Doc. I will."

~ ღ ~

Later that afternoon, Mira went to the dango shop just outside of the Ichiraku ramen shop and ordered a snack for herself. As soon as she left the doctor's office, she had contacted her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke, asking him, but he was still on one of his missions; she was stuck waiting for him until he arrived.

"What took you so long?" Mira questioned as she took another bite of her dango. "I thought you said you would be here in twenty minutes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat across from her. "I'm here, aren't I? That should matter more," he muttered. He took a cup of tea that Mira had pushed to him and sipped it. "Well, what did you want to tell me? Spit it out."

Mira blushed as she looked away. "I'm pregnant." She heard him spit out his tea in a choking frenzy and her frown deepened. "How the hell is that so surprising?"

Once Sasuke was finished with his coughing fit, he looked up at his girlfriend. "How the hell did it happen?" he yelled back. "What's really surprising is who got you pregnant!"

His girlfriend smacked him on the head hard, knocking him off his chair. "Are you an idiot?" Mira growled. "Who else could have gotten me pregnant?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clenched her fist. "How could you say something like this to me? I hate you, Sasuke!" She ran off sobbing, leaving Sasuke with a rather sore jaw.

He struggled to sit up, slightly embarrassed with all the people staring at him. Pressing a hand to his sore face, the Uchiha watched Mira disappear down the street. It didn't take long after that for him to realize his mistake.

~ ღ ~

Mira ran back to the apartment she and Sasuke shared, telling everything to her friend Hyuuga Hinata. Honestly, Hinata felt awkward about Mira being pregnant since she was still inexperienced about love herself. She still was willing to listen and patted her on the back, pouring tea for her to drink.

"I don't know what to do!" Mira finally yelled out. "What if Sasuke leaves me and goes with some other girl? I'll be stuck taking care of the baby all by myself!"

"I-I don't think Sasuke-kun is that type of person," answered the timid Hinata. "He maybe a-a little mean b-but he loves you-"

The door opened, cutting Hinata off. Sasuke stood in the doorway with the usual scowl on his face. His dark eyes shifted to Hinata as his frown deepened. "Hinata, leave."

Hinata placed her teacup down on the living room table before she nodded to Mira, who had rolled her eyes at seeing her boyfriend in the doorway. "I'll see you later, Mira-san," she whispered before she bowed to Sasuke. "Please excuse me." She then passed by Sasuke, closing the door behind her.

"Why'd you send her out?" the dark-skinned woman asked venomously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"I don't want to talk to you," Mira spit out in retort. "Just leave me alone."

They were both quiet for a short while before Sasuke finally broke the ice. "Are you planning to keep it?"

Violet eyes widened, Mira looked up at him. "What?"

"The baby," Sasuke repeated, "Are you planning to keep it?"

"Of course I am," Mira answered back. "I'll keep it even if it means raising it myself!" She blinked when she heard her boyfriend chuckle and she glowered at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

She watched as the Uchiha walked over, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "And what makes you think you'll be raising it on your own?"

Mira blushed at his question as she looked down at her feet. "How will I know that you'll stay with me?" she mumbled, feeling more tears sting her amethyst-colored eyes. "What if you leave me as soon as the baby's born—or even before then—and go off with some other girl?"

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her on the lips. It was short but very tender and sweet. Mira's eyes widened but she didn't push him away surprisingly. When Sasuke retracted from her lips, he smirked at her. He ran a hand through her dark hair. "Sorry…but I'm not that kind of guy."

More of Mira's tears streamed down her cheeks. "So… That means you'll…st-stay with me?"

He nodded. "I promise I'll stay beside you, no matter what," he replied in a softer tone, "You can be sure of that, Mira."

At that moment, Mira felt her heart swell as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, crying against him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She heard him chuckle as he put his arms around her.

Hinata was on the other side of the apartment door as she listened to the couple's conversation. She giggled to herself as she stood to her feet, heading towards her own house. _I knew things would work out between them._


End file.
